The present invention relates to a technology for an information processing apparatus and an execution management program. The present invention claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-240109 filed on Nov. 27, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for the designated states where incorporation by reference of literature is allowed.
As the related art in this technical field, there is a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-152627. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-152627 includes a description, “an on-vehicle terminal having installed thereon an application execution environment for operating an application, in which the application execution environment includes activation means for activating the application after the application execution environment is activated, and for reactivating the application at a predetermined timing, and notification means for giving, when the application is activated by the activation means, a notification whether or not this activation is a first activation carried out after the activation of the application execution environment”.